


Sniffles

by Charon53



Series: 'I am fine...' Musketeers whump Series [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Aramis Whump, F/M, Protective Athos, Protective Porthos, Sick Aramis, Sniffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charon53/pseuds/Charon53
Summary: Being a Musketeer is not easy, especially when it seems someone get hurt all the time. 'it is but a minor injury...' , 'I am not sick' or rather 'I am fine' Are three of the most commonly used sentences of our beloved Musketeers
Series: 'I am fine...' Musketeers whump Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764763
Kudos: 20





	Sniffles

**Author's Note:**

> Second work in the series, which I have posted on Fanfiction.  
> I still owe no rights to it and make no money from it. I wrote it for my own pleasure and then shared it so you could enjoy it as well.  
> English is still not my native language.

The three musketeers stood next to each other as they stood watch at the gate. They had been waiting for some guest to show up at the royal palace for the past thiry minutes. Just after they had taken their places, with their hands casually resting upon the pummel of their swords, it started to rain. Aramis could not help but repress to shudder as droplets of icy rain ran from the side of his hat. It was rather cold for an October afternoon.

Porthos let out a soft huff as he stared off in the distance, watching as few people that dared to come out, scurried off to their warm homes. "We have been waitin' here for ages." Pothos muttered.

"The more rewarding the fire and Serge's hot meal will be when we are done." Athos returned as he tilted his head to the side so more rain could run off the rim of his hat. They stood in the rain for the whole afternoon, at some point, completely drenched. It was almost dark when finally, a carriage came into sight. The coachman gave a small nod before he brought the two brown horses to a stop.

"Good day, Mosegieur, Mademoselle." Aramis greeted as he looked through the small window in the door to confirm it were indeed the guests they had been waiting for. Aramis gave a small wave, indicating that the gates could be opened. Porthos and Aramis stayed behind in the small wooden house that was behind the wall. If they had not been expecting any guest, one of them would have stayed there the whole day. Now they only needed to wait for another Musketeer to relieve them of their duty. Athos followed the carriage as it stopped in front of the grant doors. After a minute two servants came hurrying out, carrying an umbrella as Athos opened the door. Athos directed the coachman to the stables where he would be helped to take care of the carriage and horses.

"Forgive me for the lateness. Milady was cold and tired, so we spent the afternoon in an tavern to regain some warmth." The coachman softly said as he looked at the drenched figure of the musketeer.

"I have no choice in it whatsoever." Athos brushed him off. One way or another he probably would have spent outside on watch if it was here or another part of the palace. "Have a good evening." Athos greeted before he slowly returned to the other two musketeers. Porthos and Aramis shuffled to the back of the small house so that Athos also could take shelter from the rain.

"I am not sure what is better, being cramped up in a dark place, or standing in the freezing rain." Aramis said as another shiver took him.

"Salvation is near." Athos commented after a little while. Very slowly a small lantern neared the musketeers.

"I am to relief you of your duty." The young musketeer spoke as he lifted the lantern so he could see the faces of the musketeers that were finally done for the day.

"You are most welcome." Porthos said when he finally managed to squeeze himself back to the freezing rain.

"Let's go and see if Serge has left us a warm meal." Aramis replied as he rubbed his hands together, hoping to get some warmth back in them.

"Have a good evening." Athos said with a grim smile, as it did not seem that it would stop raining anytime soon.

"I will be okay." The young musketeer said as he stood in the small house and shed his water-logged cloak to hopefully dry a bit. The three musketeers made their way back to the Garrison in the complete darkness.

"Good evenin' Serge." Porthos greeted as the walked up to the old musketeer. "Anythin' left for us?"

"For my favourite musketeers." Serge replied as he ladled three shallow bowls full of stew. He added a thick slice of bread before handing them over to the still drenched musketeers.

"Merci." The three musketeers replied as they accepted their warm meal. Shedding their soaked cloaks and hats, they sat down nearest to the fireplace.

"Maybe we should have changed before we went to eat." Aramis noted before he dug into his stew.

"And returning from our rooms to be wet before getting inside to cold stew?" Athos asked with a raised eyebrow. He himself longed to kick out his boots and dry his feet in front of the fire.

"Just shut up and eat your stew." Porthos huffed with a mouthful of bread. The three musketeers continued to eat in silence, knowing that complaining had not value at all, as they were all sodden and hungry. Porthos watched as Aramis slowly munched upon a piece of bread. When all three of them had finished eating, they returned the bowls and spoons back to Serge. Athos followed Porthos and Aramis to Aramis' room. Aramis had one of the best rooms in the whole Garrison as he had certainly earned it, as well as after it became a requirement after Savoy. His room was almost next to Treville's office and was one of the few rooms that had a small fireplace. The marksman quickly started a small fire, bathing the room in light and welcome warmth.

Porthos changed in a comfortable pair of breeches and a clean shirt, lending a pair to Athos. When all three of them were changed into dry clothes, they hung them out to dry. Porthos cracked open a bottle of wine as the three of them settled around the fireplace. All three men were content as they slowly warmed up, nursing a cup of wine.

"Can you imagine that we have to get out in the weather tomorrow?" Porthos asked after a while, before he got up to retrieve the bottle of wine.

"It is just rain. It is good for the plants." Aramis replied with a shrug, even if he was ready to huddle underneath a quilt. Athos hummed as he held out his cup so Porthos could refill it.

"I am glad enough that the king was wise enough to wait until it has stopped raining before going to hunt." Athos casually mentioned, before he nipped from his newly filled cup.

"We will be joinin' him in a couple of days anyway, to drag through the mud." Porthos said as he sat down again. The three men continued to share stories, until the bottle of wine was empty.

"That seems my cue to retire." Athos said as he slowly got to his feet, to see if his boots and socks had dried a little bit. Athos experimentally wiggled his toes as they were once again confined in a damp space. "It will have to do for now. I will return your clothing soon enough." Athos said as he put his earthen cup next to the empty bottle. "I guess I will see you both tomorrow."

"Good night." Both Aramis and Porthos chimed. Aramis made sure he stoked the fire so it would keep going as long a possible while they went to sleep. Porthos took off his clothes before he crawled beneath his blankets, feeling warm enough without the need of a fire, but he did not complain. After a moment, Aramis also crawled underneath his own blankets, curling up in a tight ball.

"You okay?" Porthos asked as he gesture did not go unnoticed.

"The blankets are cold." Aramis countered while he flashed his friend an innocent smile, even if that was but a half truth.

"If you say so." Porthos said with a huff, too tired to go and argue with his friend.

-Musketeers-

And so, they did. Three days later it had finally stopped raining, and the king was dying to get out and hunt a nice piece of wild for his table. Athos, Porthos and Aramis sat upon their mounts in the royal gardens of the palace. The king stood talking to one of his royal friends, while he was dressed in something green, decorated with lots of white fur. The beautiful white steed of the king stood nearby, impatiently pawning the ground. "Let us go and hunt." King Louis announced with a gleeful smile. Groomsmen came with the mounts that the several other royals would be riding. Aramis shifted slightly in the saddle before he cleared his throat. A tickling feeling in his throat had been steadily building over the past ten minutes. He did not want to cough, and definitely not to attract the attention of his friends. It took but a moment before Aramis softly coughed in his shoulder, immediately feeling two pairs of eyes upon him.

"Aramis?" Porthos softly called, looking at his friend curiously.

"I am fine." Aramis returned as he flashed a smirk. They waited as the king finally mounted and a crossbow was handed to him. The king led the party out of the courtyard, and the musketeers followed as last. The horses trudged through the mud that in some places were deeper than their hooves were high. Athos was very glad he did not need to plough through the mud himself, even if it meant that he would spend over an hour on the horses' hooves when they would get back. Dogs started to bark as they set out into hunting a young buck.

The chase lasted over half an hour before triumphant cries sounded through the woods. Another fifteen minutes passed before the hunting party made their way slowly back to the palace. The young buck would make several lovely meals. Porthos realised as he heard his stomach growl.

"It was about time they shot the animal." Porthos softly commented as he rubbed his stomach. He would love to sink his teeth in a good piece of roast.

"We could go to a tavern for some good food and wine." Aramis proposed, even if he did not really feel like it.

"That sounds like a good plan." Athos agreed, already looking forward to some wine that did not taste like old socks. Aramis nodded as he steered his horse back over the muddy path they came through, as he distantly listened to the happy chatter of the men before him. He noticed that during the ride back, it slowly became more difficult the properly breath through his nose as well as the tickle in his throat returned. He quietly coughed again, hoping his fellow musketeers did not hear it. For now, it seemed to be that luck was on his side. The musketeers dutifully waited outside until all the people that belonged to the royal party were safely inside. When two fresh musketeers came to relief them, they made it back to the Garrison. The three musketeers reported to Treville before they excused themselves to Serge, telling him they would be out for the evening.

"Finally." Porthos said with a huff and a grin as he lowered himself upon a chair in one of the better taverns in Paris. Athos immediately waved over a waitress, to order some wine and three plates of their best food. It did not take long before they were provided with their drinks, even if it took a little longer before the food was served. Porthos mouth watered at the sight of roasted taters, with kale and a piece of pig roast. "This is so good." Porthos said after he swallowed a big bite of roast.

"It is." Athos agreed as he dug in as well. Aramis also enjoyed the food, even if he was not in a hurry to fill his stomach as quickly as possible.

"You goin' to eat that?" Porthos asked as he had finished his plate, while Aramis had not yet eaten half of it.

"Go ahead." Aramis replied as he pushed the plate away from him, towards the larger musketeer. Athos raised a brow but did not comment. Usually the two would bicker back and forth, with either Aramis finishing, or sharing with Porthos. After Porthos had finished eating he remainder of Aramis' dinner, they piled the plates. It took not long before the waitress came to collect the empty plates. The marksman sent a flashing smile up to the waitress, who let out a small giggle in returned. Aramis knew that if he would not try and play a little around with the ladies, the others would know for sure something was wrong.

"Merci." Aramis said as he took his cup and raised it. "To a good evening with even better friends."

"To brothers!" Athos called.

"Don't you dear." Both Athos and Aramis responded looking at Porthos with raised eyebrows.

"What?" Porthos asked. "What did I do?"

"I think we all three could guess what you wanted to say." Aramis said with a smile.

"You're no fun." Porthos gave a huff. Aramis grinned from behind the rim of his cup.

"Another time, when it would be better to call such things." He replied after a sip.

"You want me to call upon wine and a woman in my bed before I charge into battle?" Porthos asked. "That could only cross the mind of the skirt-aiming Aramis." The three had a good laugh.

"Maybe." Aramis said with a little grin.

"One for all…" Porthos said as he raised his cup again.

"All for..." Athos and Aramis started before Aramis turned his head away as he felt a sneeze coming.

"Aramis?" Athos asked after he finished the call. He shared several looks with Porthos, as Aramis tried to hold in several sneezes. Being not completely successful, the sneezes sounded just like those you would expect of a small kitten.

"Mon ami, are you well?" Porthos asked when it seemed like Aramis had finally finished.

"I am well." Aramis brushed the concern off, even if he suspected he was falling ill. He took a long sip from his wine in the hopes it would sooth the tickle in his throat.

"You now it is not a shame if you would be feeling under the weather." Athos said as he shrugged, even if he grew more convinced that their brother was not completely feeling well. "We have been standing a whole day in freezing rain none too less." He took a nip from his wine, not taking his eyes from the most likely ill musketeer. The happy and cheerful mood from a moment before had disappeared.

"I do not see why we cannot toast upon hopefully a next dry shift." Porthos said, lightening the mood once again.

-Musketeer-

Aramis succeeded in hiding the 'getting ill' part quite well over the next few days. Now the three musketeers were patrolling the royal grounds as King Louis made a round through the garden with Queen Anne at his side.

"Aramis?" Porthos asked asked as suddenly the marksman had disappeared from his side. Now Aramis stood several feet away from him, with his eyes squeezed shut, Only a moment later the musketeer let out several sneezes. "Are you okay?" The large musketeer curiously asked as Aramis' watery eyes met him.

"I am well." Aramis sounded rather stuffed as he joined Porthos' side again. They met Athos who joined them from another side of another small path.

"You know you are terrible at followin' your own advise." Porthos seriously said, while a concerning light that shone in the dark orbs, as he noticed that Aramis looked rather pale.

"I am well." Aramis insisted. "It was but a tickle in my nose. Probably from the flowers."

"I am sure half of the palace heard you sneeze." Athos commented.

"I am sure I did not awake anyone." Aramis shrugged, wanting to stop them just to shut up. Athos watched the few flowers that still were in bloom that late in autumn.

"My nose does not tickle, does yours?" Athos asked rather curious.

"My nose does not tickle, what about your throat, Athos?" Porthos countered. He had heard Aramis quietly cough in his quilt over the last few nights.

"My throat does not." Athos said, obviously playing the game.

"I am not ill." Aramis exclaimed. Why would they just not leave him alone. "It is just a cold, I am not going to die from it."

"It is if you are not going to take good care of yourself." Athos replied as he gave Aramis a pat on his shoulder. He and Porthos both shared a glance, as Athos noticed Aramis' flushed cheeks. "And you tend to forget than, mon ami."

"And what are you going to do about it if I don't?" Aramis asked.

"Well, we can go to Treville, who can take you off duty." Porthos pointed out.

"I do not think Lemay would mind a quick visit." Athos continued.

"We could strap you to your bed of we must." Porthos said with a raised eyebrow, even if he could not prevent from a smirk forming on his face.

"You would not dare." Aramis bickered back. Surely they would not.

"As many times as you have threatened us." Athos said, grinning himself.

"Fine." Aramis huffed. "But now we must make sure the royal pair actually stays in our range of sight." The marksman observed as he quickly started to hurry to another part of the gardens. The remainder of the afternoon was quiet, enjoyed in autumn sun. It was when the three musketeers were having dinner that Aramis noticed that there was something going on. He did not miss the repeating shared looks between Athos and Porthos. It was when Athos followed Porthos and him to their room, that Aramis was sure something was going on.

"What is it?" Aramis said as he stopped walking, with his hand on the handle of door to their room. "You have been looking at each other like you have been secret lovers or something."

"There is nothin' to worry about." Porthos said as he brush past Aramis, opening the door himself.

"Maybe you had a little too much fresh air." Athos mocked as he followed the larger musketeer. Aramis shook his head before he also entered his room. The marksman was just a split second too late when the two other musketeers grabbed him by his upper arms, as Athos pushed the door closed with his foot.

"If you are not goin' to take care of yourself, we are." Porthos whispered as both men wrestled the marksman to his own bed.

"Get your hands off me." Aramis exclaimed, but the struggle soon left him breathless and a little dizzy, even if he would never admit that. It did not take very long before Porthos managed to pin the struggling man to his own bed.

"If you keep struggling you only make it harder for yourself." Athos chided as he turned to look for Aramis' medical satchel. After he rummaged through it, he pulled out a small jar. "Is this the one we need?" Athos asked as he opened the jar for Porthos. Both men wrinkled the nose at the sharp smell of the paste.

"I'd think so." Porthos replied. He gave a small groan as Aramis renewed his struggling. The both of them ignored the cries and Spanish curses. "Could we not have waited until he had undressed himself?"

"We will just have to help him." Athos replied as he put the jar down on the bedside table. Aramis' boots and breeches were quite easily undone, kicking legs easily restrained. Getting Aramis' doublet and shirt off, was yet another story. Porthos carefully got hold of Aramis' right wrist, before pulling the arm up. Athos continued to wrestle it out of the doublet and shirt, before Porthos pinned it down. They were about to do the same thing for Aramis' left arm, when Athos was not quick enough to grab the ailing musketeer's arm. Even if it was not Aramis' main hand, he still managed a good aimed punch on Porthos' yaw.

"Mon Dieu!" Porthos exclaimed, reminding himself just in time that he was not supposed to let his brother go.

"Sorry." Athos muttered when he managed to get a proper hold on the arm. A few moments later, Athos pulled the doublet and shirt from under the musketeer. Athos took the jar once again and looked at Porthos with a raised eyebrow. "You know this is for your own good." Athos gently said as Aramis lay panting upon his bed. Athos scooped up a generous amount of the smelly goo before he started to rub it on Aramis' heaving chest.

"Quilt?" Porthos asked.

"Quilt." Athos confirmed. The both of them wrapped Aramis, in burrito style, pinning his arms to his side. Aramis let out a sigh, knowing his brothers had won.

"Why?" Aramis wheezed, feeling too worn out to struggle any more.

"We care a lot about you and that is why we did this." Porthos said before he stood and returned a moment later with a damp cloth in his hands. "Go and sleep." The dark-skinned man ordered before he gently ran the damp cloth over Aramis' sweaty face.

"I am sure you feel better in the morning." Athos replied from where he had seated himself in front of the fireplace, with an almost empty bottle of wine in his hand.

"We will watch over you, 'Mis." Porthos softly promised as he looked into Aramis' glassy and tired eyes.


End file.
